Tak Semanis Bayanganmu
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Kegelapan Atas Kematian bukanlah takdir hidup dalam kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Awalan sebuah putik cinta melalui sebuah harapan dan bagian yang lain dari kehancuran


**Tak Semanis Bayanganmu**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling **

**Warning: jelek, aneh, nggak jelas, typo(s), ide pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita itu bukanlah unsur yang disengaja. DLL**

**Happy Reading **

Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini semua. Tak pernah sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin bersama Lily. Pelengkap dalam hidupku. Tanpanya, hidupku terasa berduri. Mengingat ketika dia lebih memilih hidup dengan James ketimbang denganku. Aku salah, aku memang bersalah. Aku menganggap remeh semua ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Lily dan mengatakan padanya, bahwa aku minta maaf.

Terasa berat ketika aku mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjangku yang empuk ini. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sesosok wanita dengan wajah manis duduk disampingku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya ketika wanita itu menggenggam erat tanganku . Tetapi ketika aku balik menggenggamnya, dia telah menghilang. Halusinasi, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Itu hanyalah bayangan seorang Lily Evans yang kudambakan selama ini.

Aku terbangun, dan saat itu juga aku mengambil jubahku dan pergi keluar. Berjalan tanpa tujuan. Yah…. hanya ingin jalan- jalan. Semua memori tentangnya masih tersimpan dengan baik di otakku. Ingin sekali aku kembali kemasa lalu dan mengumpulkan semua rasa keberanianku untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi… ya sudahlah semuanya telah terlanjur.

Tak terasa aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dan yang tak kuketahui akhirnya kuketahui. Aku berada sepuluh meter dari rumah Lily. Dan berhenti. Aku memikirkannya sejenak, Lily yang sedang bahagia dengan seorang yang kubenci selama ini dan mereka telah memiliki seorang buah hati. Lengkap rasanya rasa sakit yang kualami. Aku lanjut berjalan lagi. Ketika aku sudah sangat dekat dengan rumahnya, aku mendengar teriakan seorang wanita. Suara yang sangat aku kenal.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku berlari menuju rumah Lily. Dan ketika aku berada tepat didepan rumah Lily, pintunya telah terbuka. "Tolong". Suaranya nampak begitu jelas, dan tiba- tiba lenyap. Aku tak peduli lagi ini rumah orang lain dan aku langsung kedalam. Kulihat sesosok laki- laki yang tergeletak berlumuran darah disamping sebuah kursi berwarna biru, tak bernyawa.

Aku tak menghiraukannya karena aku masih mengingat bagaimana James orang yang sangat menjengkelkan, dan aku sangat membencinya. Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan. Lily, aku hampir terjungkal karena khawatir padanya. Kekhawatiranku ternyata terjadi. Kematian.

Jantungku berhenti untuk sejenak. Bunga kesayanganku telah gugur. Dan tak akan tumbuh lagi, tak akan mekar lagi, dan tak akan mengelurkan semerbak wangi lagi. Lily, tergeletak disamping box berisi bayi. Aku tahu itu anaknya. Bayi yang berada dalam box itu seperti sedang berteriak memanggil ibunya. Ia menangis terisak-isak.

Begitu juga aku. Tetapi air mata tak ada dalam tangisku. Aku menghampirinya, duduk disebelahnya, dan mencoba untuk membelai rambutnya. Rasa sakit yang menyayat hatiku terasa semakin dalam. Dan tak dapat kuungkapkan lagi. Aku mencoba utuk memantrainya agar terbangun tapi sia- sia. Dan aku tak dapat menahanya lagi. aku memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Lily kumohon bangunlah" tapi ia tak mendengarku. Aku tak pernah memeluknya seperti ini. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi kuharap aku dalam posisi ini untuk selamanya. Air mengalir membasahi pipiku, dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya.

Kehilangannya membuatku menyesal. Aku tak tahu apa yang kusesali. Tapi yang kurasakan kali ini hanyalah menyesal. Kuharap kau tahu Lily, bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Dan menggeletakkan kembali Lily ku. Aku berdiri lalu mengambil bayi yang ada di box itu, tercantum dengan jelas namanya disamping selimut berwarna merah disampingnya, 'Harry Potter'. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, yang jelas aku sangat ingin membawa bayi itu pulang kerumahku. Lalu aku pergi berapparate membawa bayi tersebut.

##**##

Masih tadi pagi aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya. Tapi mimpi adalah mimpi, dan mimpiku itu, tak kan jadi nyata. Kejadian yang tak pernah kukira sebelumnya. aku tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke rumahnya, dan tak pernah mengira bahwa hari itu juga dia akan meninggalkan semua kebahagiaan dan manis kehidupannya.

Sedih? Tidak aku tidak sedih, aku percaya adanya surga, ya kehidupan setelah kematian. Aku tau Lily akan tenang disana, dan aku juga tahu bahwa James si tolol itu akan selalu menjaganya. Hari yang sangat mengejutkanku itu benar-benar membuat pikiranku semakin kacau. Bahkan, kukira ini hanyalah bagian dari halusinasiku yang selalu terbayang- bayang dalam benakku.

Aku tahu, tak baik terlalu larut dalam kebencian dan kesedihan. Dunia ini membuatku sedikit gila. Bukan hanya sedikit, tapi semuanya. Aku tahu bahwa Lily membenciku. "Dasar Mudbloods" Kata- kata itulah yang terlontar keluar dari mulutku. Dan sekejap itulah Lily menangis. Aku menyesal mengatakannya, aku benar- benar menyesalinya.

Bayi ini berhenti menangis sejak aku menggendongnya. Dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat perih dalam kesedihan. Umurnya kira-kira setahunan. Tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa bayi ini sangat kehilangan. Begitu juga aku.

Lalu aku meletakkan bayi mungil ini di sebuh ranjang samping kamarku. Itu dulu kamar milik ibuku. Dia menatapku, dan terdiam. Aku tahu bahwa tak segampang itu mengurus seorang bayi, tapi, toh aku seorang penyihir. Dan aku bisa melakukannya. Demi Lily.

Setiap aku memandang wajahnya, dia tersenyum padaku. Bagaimana senyum dan tatapannya padaku, sama persis dengan cara Lily memandangku. Matanya sama persis dengan Lily. Aku merawatnya seperti darah dagingku sendiri. Menimangnya, menidurkannya, menyuapinya, menggendongnya, dan mengganti popoknya. aku tahu yang satu itu menjijikan.

Dia adalah pengganti Lily. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Karena darah James masih mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Rasa benci pada anak ini terkadang masih ada dalam diriku. Kurasa bukan salahnya, jadi kenapa aku harus membencinya?.

Detik demi detik kami lalui bersama, hari demi hari, hingga sudah lebih dari tiga bulan ini. Suka dan duka kami lewati bersama. Satu-satunya harapanku bahwa Lily, bisa memaafkanku adalah Harry. Kuharap aku bisa menjaga Harry selamanya.

Aku duduk didepan perapian sambil mengamati Harry yang sedang memainkan tongkat sihir mainannya. Dia adalah bagian yang lain dari Lily. Bayangan tepatnya. Aku bahagia memiliki Harry, meskipun dia bukanlah darah dagingku, aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri.

Aku mengambil sepucuk kertas kosong dan pena bulu untuk menulis sebuah surat. Surat ini kutujukan kepada orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan akan selamanya kucintai.

"_Dear Lily,_

_Aku berharap kau membaca suratku ini. Kau baik-baik saja disana bukan? Aku disini juga dalam keadaan baik. Aku tau penyesalan tidak ada gunanya. Tapi rasa sesal dalam diriku ini tak dapat dihilangkan. Aku menyesal pada diriku sendiri. Karena terlambat menolongmu. Lily, aku ingin kau berada dalam perlindunganku. Aku ingin kau ada disisiku. Aku juga tahu kau pasti sangat merindukan buah hatimu, benarkan? Tenang saja, aku merawatnya dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Kau tak perlu khawatir pada Harry, dia akan kujaga dan kudidik dengan baik. Kasih sayangmu pada Harry akan kugantikan. Dan aku akan mencoba menjadi orangtua yang baik untuknya. _

_Lily kepergianmu sangat mengejutkanku. Awalnya aku tak sanggup hidup lagi, ketika mengetahui bahwa kau telah tiada. Menghilang dari bumi selamanya. Tapi kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku, memberikan pesan- pesan singkat yang tak kuketahui apa maksudnya, aku hanyalah seorang Severus Snape yang telah mengecewakanmu. Kau menganggapku sebagai teman baik, tapi aku malah membuatmu sedih._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dalam kondisi apapun dan selamanya. Mungkinkah aku pernah masuk dalam pikiranmu?kurasa ya, mungkin berkali-kali, lalu kau melupakanku. Tetapi kau masuk dalam pikiranku saat umurku masih sembilan tahun. Hanya cukup sekali, dan aku tak pernah melupakanmu, kau tak kan pernah keluar dalam pikiranku. Harry mu tersayang akan selalu ada dalam pelukanku, sekarang ia sering bernyanyi-nyanyi,kau tahu kan bahasa bayi, yang tak dimengerti kebanyakan orang"-_

Dengan sangat tiba- tiba Harry mengguncang kakiku, lalu aku mendengar kata pertamanya "Daddy" itu yang keluar dari mulut bayi mungil ini, dia memanggilku Daddy. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigiku padanya. Dan dia kembali memanggilku, berulang- ulang kali. Lalu Harry berlari dengan keseimbangan yang masih sangat kacau menuju meja seberang dan melanjutkan permainan tongkatnya.

"_- Lily kuharap kau mendengar kata pertamanya, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah. Bayanganmu ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah kuterima. Semenjak kau pergi dialah pelengkap harianku. Selamat jalan Lily, berjalanlah dengan senyuman. Yakinlah akan kujaga pelita hidupmu disini. _

_Penuh cinta,_

_Severus Snape dan permata hatimu._

_##**##_

Aku memasukkan surat itu ke amplop berwarna putih. Seputih cintaku pada Lily. Larut dalam kesunyian yang sangat gelap membuatku tertegun memikirka Harry. Dimana dia? Aku tak mendengar ocehannya lagi. lalu aku melihat ke meja seberang. Aku melihatnya sedang tidur dengan posisi yang sangat tak nyaman, masih senja dan dia sudah tertidur. Aku tahu dia capek. Lalu aku menggendong Harry kecil untuk dipindahkan ke kamarnya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam ke peraduanya. Dalam termangu ini aku masih menyebut namamu Lily. Kehidupan yang seperti sulur menjalar ini akan selalu kulalui dengan bayanganmu. Kuharap kau mengizinkanya. Seperti langit yang parau ini akan terganti dengan merdu. Kegelapan akan berganti dengan kesucian cintaku padamu.

Aku duduk tertegun disamping jendela memandang gelapnya langit. Perasangan yang masih terasa mendalam bagiku berangsur- angsur hilang dan tak terasa berat lagi. Duduk membuatku merasa rileks. Kuputuskan untuk menyeduh secangkir teh untuk diminum. Onak dan duri yang selama ini kulewati, telah terbalaskan dengan adanya bayanganmu, Lily.

Harapanku yang sesungguhnya bukanlah bayangannya, melainkan Lily yang sesungguhnya. Aku yakin, ketika bulan mulai tersenyum menampakkan kecantikannya padaku, bahwa Lily akan memperbolehkan diriku untuk menjaga Harry seutuhnya.

Aku duduk termangu memandang gelapnya langit, meminum secangkir teh, dan mengingat- ingat kata- kata yang disampaikan Lily kepadaku melalui mimpi." Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Severus? Hanya dirimulah yang tahu, kelembutan yang aku berikan padamu hanyalah sebatas itu saja, simpan baik- baik itu". Apa maksudnya? Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan? Mengapa menyuruhku menyimpanya jikalau dia membenciku? Apa sebenarnya 'itu'?

Teka- teki Lily membuatku berpikir ekstra. Tapi hal yang dimaksudnya adalah kepercayaannya padaku. Aku tahu itu. Dan yang kupertanyakan adalah 'itu'.

Sudah malam berjam- jam aku hanya duduk disini dan memikirkannya. Aku mengantuk. Lalu aku pergi kekamar untuk tidur. Mungkin malam ini aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Dalam mimpi.

Dugaanku benar dia masuk dalam mimpiku. Dia memberiku sebuah pertanyaan yang, aku tahu apa makna dari pertanyaan itu sendiri. Tapi ketika aku ingin menjawabnya, lidahku kelu, mati rasa, dan tercekat. Aku tak dapat berbicara.

" Aku tahu maksudmu baik Severus. Dan aku mempercayaaimu. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuatmu sedih dan terluka. Kuharap yang kau katakana itu benar adanya. Terimakasih."

Akhirnya aku terbangun. Otakku terasa semakin keras. Lalu aku mengambil gelas berisi air putih dimeja samping ranjangku. Aku terdiam dan membisu. Lalu aku mencoba tidur kembali tetapi aku tak bisa. Kuputuskan untuk pergi kebelakang dan duduk disamping jendala, seperti yang kulakukan tadi.

Ketika aku ingin mengambil pena bulu dan sebuah kertas untuk menulis, aku tak melihat surat yang kutulis tadi. Aku masih mengingatnya bahwa aku menaruhnya disamping pena ini. Tetapi ternyata sudah hilang. Barangkali jatuh? Jadi aku mencarinya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Aku melirik jam, " Masih jam 2". Aku lelah mencarinya. Lalu aku pergi kekamar untuk tidur. Mataku sangat berat untuk dipejamkan, percayalah aku mencoba memejamkannya barkali- kali. Diam dan memejamkan mata membuatku tak dapat merasakan kesadaran lagi.

"Severus terimakasih atas semua yang kau lakukan, aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Kuharap kau akan menepati janji- janji yang kau katakan padaku."

Mataku terbelak kaget. Lily sudah membaca surat yang ku tulis. Aku terjungkat dan mengecek apakah surat yang kutulis benar tidak adanya. Tapi surat itu sudah ada disamping pena bulu dan tinta. Aneh. Sangat aneh. Kubuka surat itu kembali untuk memastikan apakah…. Buka, ini bukan tulisanku. Aku yakin pesan yang akan kuberikan pada Lily lumayan panjang.

" _Terimakasih Severus, telah mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku terima semua perrmintaan maafmu. Kuharap kau juga. Sangat disayangkan ketika kau dalam kesedihan hanya karena diriku. Ketika kau sangat baik dan berani. Aku akan mengingat semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Selalu._

_Love, Lily"_

Lily telah membalas suratku. Aku tercekat, antara rasa bahagia dan sedih. Kuharap dia benar- benar memaafkanku. Aku lega mengetahui bahwa yang kurasakan ini adalah kenyataan. Karena halusinasi yang selalu menemani pusat sarafku menjadikanya hiasan dalam otakku.

Lily, kau bisa memegang janjiku. Aku akan mencintaimu. Selalu.

**END**

**A/N: **Hallo semua, apa kabar, semoga baik- baik saja setelah membaca fict aneh bin abal ini. Saya baru disini dan ini adalah fict pertama saya. Mungkin diksinya membosankan. Atau mungkin sangat sangat gaje. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar- besarnya. Saya disini juga belajar, gimana nih menurut kalian? Kritik dan saran kalian sangat berarti untuk saya. Jadi mind to RnR?


End file.
